Solid state power electronics have numerous industry applications such as automotive, illumination, electricity generation, and heavy machinery. These applications may expose the driving solid state power electronics to thousands of amperes of current and/or thousands of volts of voltage. Due to the large amount of driving current/voltage, the materials and designs of power electronics may differ drastically from convention semiconductor devices. Common device structures include diode, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), bipolar junction transistor (BJT), thyristor, triac, and insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT). Solid state power electronics may be built from semiconductor materials such as silicon, silicon carbide, gallium nitride, or other elemental or compound semiconductor materials.